The invention relates to a damper unit and a glove box device using the damper unit.
An automatic pull-out device 102 of a pull-out member 100 shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 includes a damper unit 104 (for example, as disclosed in Patent reference No.1). The damper unit 104 includes a unit case 106; a locking device 108 housed in the unit case 106; a low torque spring 110 for urging the pull-out member 100 in a pulling out direction; a winding reel 112 driven in a winding direction by the low torque spring 110; a long pulling rope 114 with one end thereof fixed to the winding reel 112; a rotary damper 116 for damping a rotation of the winding reel 112 at least in the winding direction; and a clutch mechanism 118 disposed between the winding reel 112 and the rotary damper 116 for shutting off transmission of the rotational force of the winding reel 112 in the pulling out direction.
In the damper unit 104, when the pull-out member 100 which was pulled out is pushed into the housing 120, the pulling rope 114 is gradually pulled out from the unit case 106, and a winding reel 112 is rotated in the pulling out direction (counter clockwise direction).
As described above, when the winding reel 112 is rotated in the counter clockwise direction, a second drum 122 integrally formed with the winding reel 112 is also rotated in the same direction, so that the low torque spring 110 wound around a first drum 124 in the counter clockwise direction is wound around the second drum 122 in the same direction to accumulate an elastic force. Then, when the pull-out member 100 is pushed into a housing position of the housing 120, the pull-out member 100 is locked at the housing position against the restoring force of the low torque spring 110 by the locking device 108.
On the other hand, when the pull-out member 100 is pushed in, since the winding reel 112 is rotated in the counter clockwise direction, a first collar 126 is also rotated along with a projection shaft 128. However, since a clutch spring 130 wound in the clockwise direction is rotated in a direction to unwind the winding of the clutch spring 130, an inner diameter of the clutch spring 130 is enlarged, so that slippage takes place between an outer peripheral surface of the second collar 132 and an inner surface of the clutch spring 130 and an output gear 134 does not rotate.
Therefore, even when the winding reel 112 is rotated in the counter clockwise direction, since an input gear 136 of the rotary damper 116 is not rotated, the damping force of the rotary damper 116 does not act, so that a force required for pushing in the pull-out member 100 is reduced for that amount.
In this state, when an opening-closing door (not shown) rotatably supported by a forward lower edge portion of the housing 120, and positioned under the pull-out member 100 in an opened state and in front of the pull-out member 100 in a closed state, is closed, the opening-closing door abuts against a projection 138, and the pull-out member 100 is pushed into the casing 120 through the projection 138. At this time, a releasing mechanism of the locking device 108 releases the locked state, and the pull-out member 100 is pulled out in front of the casing 120 through the restoring force of the low torque spring 110. However, the pull-out member 100 stops in a state that it abuts against the opening-closing door.
Next, when a pivoted door is opened, the pull-out member 100 is automatically pulled out. In other words, the low torque spring 110 is wound around the first drum 124 again by the restoring force accumulated in the low torque spring 110 wound around the second drum 122 to thereby rotate the second drum 122 in the clockwise direction.
Accordingly, a rotational force for driving in the winding direction, i.e. clockwise direction, is generated on the winding reel 112 to thereby gradually wind up the pulling rope 114 which was pulled out. As described above, when the pulling rope 114 is wound up, the pull-out member 100 is pulled out through the opening of the casing 120 by the pulling force of the pulling rope 114.
On the other hand, when the winding reel 112 is rotated in the clockwise direction, the clutch spring 130 is wound up, and outer peripheries of the first collar 126 and the second collar 132 are tightened up. Thus, the output gear 134 is rotated together with the winding reel 112, and the input gear 136 of the rotary damper 116 engaging the output gear 134 is rotated, so that a damping force due to the oil viscous resistance in the rotary damper 116 acts.
Therefore, although the winding reel 112 tries to rotate vigorously by the restoring force of the low torque spring 110, the rotational force is damped by the rotary damper 116 to thereby rotate slowly, so that the pull-out member 100 is pulled out quietly and slowly.
As described hereinabove, in the damper unit 104, the pull-out member 100 can be pushed in with a small force and automatically pulled out quietly and slowly. However, a large number of parts are required, resulting in poor assembling workability and a high cost.
Patent Reference No. 1; Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 04-46595 (refer to pages 6 to 11, FIG. 7)
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a damper unit and a glove box device using the damper unit with simple structures at a low cost.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.